El Camino Hacia El Destino 2
by oODaxterOo
Summary: continuacion oficial de el camino hacia el destino 2, donde nuestra protagonista bombon, conocera su segundo amor sin perder la ilusion del primero.
1. Reencuentro

Saludos a todos los lectores…

Como lo prometí, he aquí, el inicio de "el camino hacia el destino segunda parte", si no has leído la primera parte, te invito a hacerlo en el siguiente link:

/s/9767490/1/El-Camino-Hacia-El-Destino

y bueno, esta parte quizás sea algún tipo de decepción para los fans de BombonXDexter sin embargo creo que encontraras muy interesante el como bombón encuentra su segundo amor y como el primero dejo un profundo sello en si misma. Es necesario abordar la trama BombonXBrick para así poder poner en claro los sentimientos de nuestra protagonista ya que un solo amor esta muy alejado de la realidad, quien no ha tenido dos amores en la vida?

En un pequeño parque de la ciudad, en una linda banca de madera, se encontraba una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos rosados. El sol estaba por ocultarse, lanzaba sus últimos rayos matices hacia el cielo, provocando que las nubes parecieran estar en llamas. El otoño había llegado sin avisar y las hojas de los árboles caían sin parar.

Parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado en absoluto desde aquella visita de aquel chico genio a la ciudad de saltadilla, desde ese día en el que habían descubierto el amor. Sin embargo, habían pasado ya dos años desde aquel suceso y para la joven del moño rojo parecía que hubiese sido en ese mismo atardecer. Sin embargo, cualquiera que observase detenidamente, notaria que cargaba una pena en su corazón.

La chica se puso de pie y emprendió vuelo hacia su hogar. Al llegar entro por la ventana del piso superior, como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Aterrizo sobre la alfombra del colorido cuarto y se encontró a su hermana, aquella de coletas rubias.

-hola bombón. Donde estabas?-

-hola burbuja, estaba en el pequeño parque del sur, solo sentada… el profesor llego del trabajo?-

-no, aun no ha llegado pero, lo hará pronto dijo que traería la cena.-

-esta bien… y donde esta bellota?-

-esta abajo, viendo el canal de deportes supongo.-

-típico… burbuja podrías dejarme un momento sola en la habitación?-

-… claro que si hermana, toma el tiempo que necesites.-

Burbuja salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta al salir. Mientras tanto adentro, bombón se acerco a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, abrió un cajón y saco un pequeño estuche negro con la letra "D" marcada en el. La chica abrió el estuche y saco de el un peculiar comunicador, era algo parecido a un celular pero, parecía mucho mas sofisticado.

La chica lo tomo en sus manos, y apretó un pequeño botón de en medio. La pantalla del artefacto se activo y comenzó a hacer un sonido intermitente, como buscando algo. Sin embargo después de un par de minutos sin respuesta, la chica volvió a presionar el botón y el artefacto volvió a apagarse…

Hace mas de un año:

-que es esto?.-

-es un intercomunicador, no hace falta ningún tipo de señal o servicio para utilizarlo, esta enlazado directamente a mi computadora e incluso a otro comunicador igual que poseo. Con esto podremos estar siempre en contacto cuando me valla.-

-eso seria grandioso.-

Dexter, después de un sueño, había tenido una gran revelación. También, había seguido el consejo que le había dado el profesor utonium hace tiempo y decidió revelar su secreto sobre su laboratorio a sus padres y al mundo. Por lo que el debía dejar su hogar para continuar sus estudios en otro país y así realizar su meta de fundar su propio centro de investigación científica. Al principio los jóvenes mantenían contacto constantemente y era una gran felicidad para bombón escuchar los grandes logros del chico genio, pero después…

-lo lamento bombón… no te mantendré atada a mi, yo se que quizás tengas mejores cosas por las que preocuparte, espero puedas perdonarme, no podré comunicarme contigo por mucho tiempo.-

-pero… dexter…-

hacia ya mas de diez meses que dexter no había vuelto a comunicarse ni una sola ves. Cada día al volver a casa la chica pelirroja sacaba el artefacto, se sentaba sobre la cama y trataba de establecer contacto con él, pero sin ningún resultado.

Hoy:

Una pequeña lagrima emergió de los ojos de la chica y rodó suavemente sobre su mejilla mientras apretaba el artefacto contra su pecho. Una voz surgio del primer piso.

-bombón el profesor llego! Es hora de cenar!- era bellota quien llamaba a su hermana.

La pelirroja coloco el comunicador en su estuche y volvió a guardarlo en el cajón. Salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor y se sentó a la mesa junto con su familia.

-hola bombón, como estuvo tu día?- dijo el profesor

-ah… muy bien profesor, gracias.-

-me alegro mucho.-

Bellota, que se encontraba sentada a su lado se acerco a ella y le dijo en voz baja:

-otra ves estuviste llorando? Jeje ya olvídalo bombón.-

La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto y propino un codazo en las costillas de su hermana, haciéndola retroceder.

-oye! Me las pagaras...-

-y díganme niñas como les va en su nueva escuela? Valla que han crecido, es tan triste, pero deben saber que siempre serán mis bebes.-

-basta profesor ya somos mayores! Ya hemos cumplido los dieciséis!- dijo la pelinegra.

-jiji, bueno nos ha ido muy bien, la mayoría de los maestros son muy amables y hay mucha gente amigable.- respondió burbuja.

Hacia una semana que las tres hermanas habían ingresado a la escuela preparatoria de saltadilla, aun estaban tratando de adaptarse pero no les seria difícil ya que muchos de los recién ingresados ya habían estado con ellas en la secundaria.

-que te pasa bombón? Estas algo callada.- pregunto la rubia mientras sonreía a su hermana.

-no es nada burbuja, supongo que estoy un poco cansada.-

-entonces deberías descansar, mañana será lunes, nuestra segunda semana en el instituto! Yay!-

-no tienes porque gritar burbuja!- agrego bellota disgustada.

-bueno, quien sabe quizás mañana pase algo emocionante!-

-si, quizás…- dijo bombón mientras agitaba su comida.

La noche había pasado y temprano en la mañana la chica rubia se levanto mostrando gran entusiasmo.

-por fin amaneció! Vamos hermanas tenemos que prepararnos para ir a la escuela!-

-el resto de sus hermanas solo cambiaban de posición y se tapaban con las cobijas mientras emitían un leve sonido demostrando pereza.

-mmm valla, necesitare algo especial- la chica dio un gran respiro y utilizando su poder supersónico dijo: -HORA DE LEVANTARSE!-

Sus hermanas no pudieron evitar levantarse con un gran salto de sorpresa

-burbuja!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

La chica rubia solo rió y aventó sus ropas contra sus caras –vamonos ya jiji.-

-esta bien…-

Las tres hermanas se vistieron y prepararon para asistir al instituto.

Gracias a su capacidad de vuelo a alta velocidad no tardaron mucho en llegar. Una ves ahí ingresaron al salón de biología, donde seria su primera clase. Bombón, noto que bellota estaba conversando con una de sus compañeras así que le aventó una bolita de papel para llamar su atención.

-pon atención a la clase.- dijo la chica regañándola

-hey, Jenny solo me contaba la nueva noticia.-

-que nueva noticia?-

-dijo que acaban de ingresar tres nuevos alumnos al instituto.-

-y eso que tiene de nuevo?- pregunto con sarcasmo

-bueno, eso no es lo importante. lo importante es que creo que los conocemos.-

-a que te refieres?-

-ella menciona a tres chicos desalineados, un pelirrojo, un rubio y pelinegro con atuendos de colores. Ahora notas la alarma?-

-qu… que!-

-señorita utonium, si tiene algo que agregar a la clase dígalo por favor.- dijo el maestro enojado.

-n… no profesor, lo siento no volveré a interrumpir.-

El maestro siguió escribiendo en la pizarra.

-pss, bombón!... crees que sean ellos?-

-no lo se, pero tendremos que averiguarlo y si son ellos, averiguar porque han venido.-

Después de unas horas, la clase termino y salieron del salón.

-burbuja lo has escuchado?-

-a que se refieren?-

-hay altas probabilidades de que los RRB se encuentren en el instituto.-

-que!?-

Todos los chicos alrededor se detuvieron y voltearon hacia la chica exaltada.

-jeje, no es nada, lo siento- burbuja volvió a dirigirse hacia sus hermanas. –es cierto eso?-

-bueno, aun no es seguro, sin embargo la descripción se ajusta perfectamente a ese trío de bobos.- dijo bellota

De repente una voz familiar apareció a sus espaldas.

-trío de bobos eh? Y que me dicen de ustedes trío de tontas?-

Las tres hermanas se dieron media vuelta rápidamente y ahí estaban, butch, boomer y brick en persona.

-jaja así que era cierto, ustedes también asisten a este lugar, que fastidio!- dijo brick

-que demonios hacen ustedes aquí? No deberían estar pintando tonterías en algún túnel o algo así?- reprocho la chica de cabellos negros.

-jaja claro lo haremos mas tarde, pero por ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer.-

Los chicos, siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista de las chicas.

-que están haciendo aquí esos revoltosos, llevaban mochilas pero… es difícil pensar que asistan a clases.- menciono bombón mientras observaba la situación detenidamente.

-quizás planeen destruir la escuela, o algo así- dijo bellota

-o quizás planean tomar clases y graduarse-

-Claro burbuja!-

-sea lo que sea los mantendremos vigilados.- agrego la chica líder.


	2. Un dia en la escuela

Otro día en la escuela preparatoria de saltadilla, nuestro trío favorito almorzaban en el comedor, mientras que al otro lado de la sala las miraban de forma muy seria un grupo de tres chicos.

-Que tanto nos miran?- Dijo bellota con un tono de desagrado.

-Bueno, supongo que ellos sienten lo mismo que nosotras… es raro estar en un mismo lugar que ellos y mas aun tratándose de un recinto académico.- Replico burbuja que comía su almuerzo tranquilamente.

ponen de nervios.- Agrego bombón quien prefería ignorarlos para no sentirse incomoda.

-ha pasado una semana desde nuestro encuentro en los pasillos y es claro que no han hecho nada malo, deberíamos darles una oportunidad.- Dijo la rubia tomando su charola y levantándose de su lugar.

-pero que!? A donde vas burbuja?-

La chica caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa de los chicos en un tono amigable.

-burbuja vuelve aquí ahora mismo!- decía bombón en un tono bastante enojado.

La rubia por fin llego hasta la mesa de los chicos, quienes la miraban con desprecio y confusión.

-hola chicos! Esta ocupado este lugar?-

-pero que demonios haces aquí niñita? Acaso quieres causarnos problemas?- decía brick mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras tanto bombón y bellota notaron que todos en el lugar miraban a burbuja y los chicos. Todos sabían quienes eran ellos y quien era ella. No podían evitar sentirse confundidos ante tal situación y comenzaron a murmurar sobre ellos.

-bombón tienes que ir por esa chiquilla, esta haciendo el ridículo!- dijo bellota mientras estrujaba la cuchara en su mano.

-rayos burbuja… no lo haré que ella misma se aleje!-

-bueno, quería saludarlos. Se que nuestro primer encuentro fue algo tenso y pienso que quizás los hemos juzgado muy mal, aunque no es nuestra culpa, después de todo tenemos un pasado oscuro no creen? Jijiji. Pero se que no están aquí para causar problemas así que… porque no nos llevamos bien, como compañeros de clase?.- decía burbuja con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Brick miro sobre el hombro de la chica los rostros furiosos de bombón y bellota.

-Pequeña tonta… No vuelvas a molestarnos. Butch, Boomer, termino el almuerzo.- al terminar la frase se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

Los otros dos jóvenes se levantaron de su mesa y siguieron a su hermano. Boomer cogio una pequeña galleta que aun estaba en su plato, la llevo a su boca y hablo. –Hasta luego…-

Los tres salieron del comedor rápidamente. La rubia se quedo comiendo sola en la mesa hasta que se acercaron sus hermanas a ella.

-pero que diablos te pasa Burbuja? Porque hiciste eso?- preguntaba Bombón como regañando a la rubia. –estas loca Burbuja?!- agrego Bellota.

-Solo quería ser amigable, algo me dice que ellos no causaran problemas hermanas, no podemos dejar que lo que paso en el pasado nos afecte de por vida…-

-Olvídalo si? Solo vallamos a clase…- dijo la líder.

Burbuja se levanto de su lugar y las tres chicas se fueron a sus salones.

Al final de las clases las tres chicas debían acudir a una actividad extracurricular, era un requisito académico así que todas deberían acudir a uno. Bombón tomaría el club matemático, mientras que bellota iría a deportes y burbuja a cocina.

-Bueno nos veremos mas tarde en casa, no seas tan ruda bellota recuerda que los demás no tienen súper poderes.-

-Lo se bombón, no tienes porque sermonearme.-

Las chicas se separaron y se dirigieron cada una a sus aulas.

Las tres hermanas se llevaron una amarga sorpresa, cada una había elegido una clase igual a la de sus contrapartes. Coincidencia? Quizás…

Bombón ingreso al salón de matemáticas y al girar en la puerta se encontró en una de las bancas a Brick, jugueteado con un lápiz en su nariz. Los dos se miraron e hicieron caras de desprecio mutuamente. La chica continuo caminando y se sentó al otro lado del salón.

-pero que hace el aquí? No creo en lo mas mínimo que él sea bueno en matemáticas- pensó la chica.

Las actividades comenzaron en el aula, mientras que en gimnasio había una ardua competencia. Todos los chicos presentes e incluso el profesor miraban con gran sorpresa a un par de jóvenes que competían entre si en una batalla de pulsos. Bellota y Butch se habían topado en el gimnasio con mutuo repudio pero un chico no pudo evitar sacar partida de tal encuentro.

-valla… Bellota de las superpoderosas y Butch de los superlatosos. Será un encuentro épico!-

El chico sugerio a ambos tener un combate para saber quien era el mas fuerte, algo que el espíritu competitivo de ambos no pudo ignorar.

Los dos estaban dando todo de si mismos, incluso el suelo temblaba, las venas saltaban en sus músculos.

-Ríndete de una ves nenita, jamás podrás ganarme- decía Butch provocando a la chica.

-No seas ridículo! Y no me llames "nenita"! –

La fuerza de ambos fue demasiada haciendo que la frágil mesa en la que estaban apoyados sucumbiera transformándose en mil pedacitos. Entonces ambos con un semblante agitado pararon por un momento, parecía que se desencadenaría una pelea.

De pronto el silbato del profesor se escucho en toda la sala. –Demonios, la directora va a matarme, seguro lo descontara de mi paga… Muy bien chicos esto termino! Podrán hacerlo en otra ocasión! Ahora quiero que todos le den veinte vueltas a la pista vamos!- volvió a tocar el silbato. Bellota y Butch se unieron a la actividad mientras seguían mirándose con un tono retador.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de cocina. Burbuja ingreso en la sala y noto que Boomer estaba ahí. Muchos notaron el ingreso de la chica, era alguien popular y bonita.

-hey! Se mi compañera Burbuja!- decían muchas chicas y chicos de la clase. Pero la rubia noto que Bommer estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas, al parecer nadie quería sentarse con él. La chica camino hasta donde estaba el rubio y se sentó a su lado. No pudo evitar generar confusión en los demás pero, después de todo ella era burbuja, siempre solía ver algo bueno en lo mas malo.

Boomer no volteo a ver a la chica solo miro hacia enfrente sin decir nada.

-Hola. Es lindo que hayas entrado a esta clase.- dijo Burbuja en un tono amigable.

Boomer se sonrojo un poco y volteo su mirada a la chica. –solo estoy aquí porque mis entupidos hermanos me lo han obligado!.-

-Pero… porque harían algo así?-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo.-

-Tienes razón, lo siento…-

El chico bajo su mirada y arqueo las cejas como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-no importa- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La maestra ingreso en el salón y dispuso a comenzar la clase. Todos tomaron los utensilios e ingredientes asignados para la preparación de ese día. Boomer agitaba una mezcla en un tazón hondo mientras hacia un desastre.

-jeje, si lo haces así, terminaras por tirar todo y no podrás cocinar nada. Te mostrare como hacerlo…- la chica tomo amablemente el tazón y la cuchara y comenzó a menear con cuidado el contenido sin derramar nada.

-ya veo… así es mas sencillo.- dijo el chico asombrado.

-sip! Ahora hazlo tu mismo- la chica le dio el tazón y la cuchara, el joven los tomo e imito la técnica de Burbuja. –… Gracias.- dijo el rubio con un tono serio.

-Muy bien, ya esta listo ahora, puedes lamer la cuchara.-

-tienes razón!.- el chico lamió la cuchara con esmero. –esta delicioso.-

-me alegro que te guste, ahora continuemos con los pasos.-

Al terminar el día, las chicas regresaron a casa, cada una a una hora diferente. Las tres se reunieron en su habitación mientras realizaban sus tareas.

-como estuvo su día chicas?- dijo la líder

-malo!. El tonto de Butch ingreso también a deportes! Aunque debo admitir que no fue un día aburrido, al menos fue un buen ejercicio.- dijo la pelinegra.

-a ti también? Rayos… en mi clase también estuvo Brick, aunque no fue algo molesto, se le veía algo confundido. Supongo que esta bien mientras no moleste.-

-por cierto Burbuja, estos panecillos que hiciste, están deliciosos- decía Bellota con la boca llena.

-jiji. Y no adivinarías quien me ayudo a prepararlos.-

-no me digas que fue…-

-si, fue Bommer.-

-creíamos haberte dicho que te alejaras de ellos!.-

- No se preocupen, todo esta bien, algo me dice que no tienen malas intenciones, e incluso quizás si les dieran una oportunidad, lo verían por ustedes mismas.-

-Burbuja, no tienes remedio…-

Burbuja volvió a sonreír mientras daba otra mordida a uno de sus panecillos.


End file.
